


Belief

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, Gen, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's Faith challenge. Kennedy has found faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

The people she knew went to church and took communion because it was part of who they were. She wore a cross because there were Vampires more than because it represented your relationship with God. No-one really believed in anything.

Except Willow. Willow believes in her God, and the Goddess. She believes that the world is good and balanced, that the good guys will win in the end. But she doesn't believe in herself.

Kennedy watched her read and reread her notes, and didn't understand. Willow believed in Kennedy, which no one ever had before. And Kennedy believed in Willow.


End file.
